A Captainsparklez FanFiction
by CloeSparklez
Summary: I Love CaptainSparklez and i wanted to make this for him! LOVE YOU JORDAN! i will post another later though.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone my name is Cloe and I wanted to make a fanfiction about me and Jordan. This time less nasty (sorry for the last one) ENJOY!

Chapter 1: The New House

I've been living in Seattle since I was very little but I'm from New York, today was the day that my parents wanted to move from Seattle and go to Las Angeles. I loved CA and I've been there in the past in 2011 but now since its 2014 we get to move there. It was a dream come true! After we were done packing our stuff and ready to drive a very long way I get to sit in my parents car with my iPod for music and my iPhone for YouTube videos while my brother and sister play with their iPod or kindle fire. Once we started driving a few miles I put away my iPod and pulled out my iPhone from my pocket and started watching some YouTube videos. Of course I love to watch CaptainSparklez and I had a crush on him ever since I first saw him on YouTube a few years ago and I've always wanted to met him in person but I bet he's to busy for a short 5'6 fan girl like me. He was a little taller then I was so when I get to hug him he's going to think it feels weird because I'm so freakin short! After a few hours larter and two full days of driving we where at the new condo my parents saved up for since I was 10. I ran inside and fell on the floor wanted to never go on another car ride ever again. My 8 year old sister came inside our new house, "Hurry up and get off the floor, mom and dad is waiting for you" she said with a smirk on her face, "I'm coming !" I yelled wanted to not help at all. After I got up from the floor and walked out the door I bumped into someone but since I listening to my music I kind of got blind sided. "Watch where you are going!" I yelled with anger, "Oops I'm sorry.." the guy said but he sounded like someone I know… I looked up and I couldn't believe who I was seeing. I ran into Jordan Maron the most hottest and famous guy ever! I stared blushing as I was going crazy wondering what I was doing and why I yelled at him. "Are you okay?" he said helping me to get off the floor, "Yeah I'm fine" I said trying not to faint. "You must be my new neighbors, Hey I'm Jordan" he told me with a smile "I know..." I said looking down at the floor. "And you are." "Cloe, her name is Cloe Black" My 14 year old brother said knowing that I have a mega crush on Jordan. "I CAN SPEAK FOR MYSELF!" I yelled "Really because it looked like you froze there" he laughed and went inside. "Cloe huh, that's a pretty name" "thank you" I said trying to not lose my breath. "Need help unpacking?" he asked, "Yea I need…lots of help…" I said. As he was walking to the car trying to help me unpack I knew my dream was a dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My crush is my best friend

After an hour of unpacking our stuff Jordan wanted me to go to his house to play some games with him. "hold on I have to ask first" I told him and shut the door "So are you guys dating or what" my brother asked me with a evil look on his face. "What do you mean? We're just friends" I said as I was blushing a little. "Well if you go out with him he will give you shout outs and tell everyone about you and you will become more famous then you are now on YouTube! And we get to work together abs stuff." He told me while I was getting ready to leave the house to go next door. "I like him, I like him a lot.. no one in this world could ever take his place for being my boyfriend soon" I said as tears was coming out of my eyes. It been very hard on me ever since my grandmother died last year, she was like a second mother to me and I've been depressed for along time but when I met Jordan I knew my life changed, he saved me from almost killing myself and when my sister showed me one of his video I knew I found love again. As I was walking out the door Jordan was just standing there texting someone, "sorry I told so long" I said trying to make sure he wasn't planning to leave "It's okay you didn't take that long" he said with a smile. "In fact I'm tired of being inside lets go to a skate park" he said "Do you have a skateboard?" He asked me "Yea but I haven't used it in a while..." I said "It's okay just go get it" "Okay" I said running inside my house trying to not fan girl in front of him, so intend I yelled inside. "OWWWWW!" my sister yelled "What was that for!?" she asked me looking like she's about to hit me "Sorry it's just that Jordan is taking me to a skate park and I need to get my skateboard like right now" I said while I was getting ready to leave again. "have fun on your little date" she giggled and walked away "IT"S NOT A DATE!..i wish it was…" I said looking down and walking outside. "Ready" I asked "Yep" he said. Then we got in his car ands drove to the coolest skate park. After two hours of skating around we got tired and sat on top of his car watching the sunset together. "It's so beautiful."I said with a glow in my eyes, "But not as beautiful as you" Jordan said looking at me. "What are you talking about I'm so ugly, all my friends and family and even random people I don't know thinks I'm beautiful but to me I'm not..." I said blushing and try not to cry in front of him. I cry a lot but there are many reasons for my crying and why people try to stop me from crying. "Look at me" he whispered so I looked up "I'm ugly.." "No you're not you are the most beautiful person I've have ever seen in my life" he said with a smile. I started to smile back at him and once the sunset was gone we got off his car and he took me home. "Here you go " he said and giggled, "thank you" I aid with a smile and I hugged him and before I went inside he grabbed my hand "Remember if you ever need me I'm right next door" he side "Okay I'll see you later then" before he let go of my hand he kissed me on the cheek and walked back to his house. I coulen't hold it in so I ran inside to my room shut the door and started screaming for joy.

OMG I loved this chapter so much! I stared blushing while I was typing this! CLOE AND JORDAN FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Are we more then friend?

The next morning I woke up wanted to see Jordan again and as I got up to take a nice long hot shower I realized it was super hot outside and my dog Puddin' was braking like crazy. I went outside and walked out of the house and I knock on Jordan's door "Yes.." he said looking really tired "Did I wake you up? If I did I'm so sorry" I said trying to not look stupid. "Na I been up" Lying "No you haven't" "okay whatever you can come in, why are you here so early?" he asked me "You told me I can come any time besides its 9AM dude" I said with a giggle and poked his cheek "You're right, sorry for asking" "It's okay I don't mind" I said with a smile. We sat in the living room watching TV I try to cuddle him but I wasn't sure if he meant to do what he did last night..Was it real or did he like me back..I kept thinking inside my head. "I have a question" I said "What is it" he asked making a straight face "Well I might be to young but you know since I'm 15 and all and you are like awesome and stuff…why did you kiss me on the cheek last night?" I asked him. "While I didn't want to make you cry all because I called you beautiful and yes I mean it you are beautiful and don't you ever forget that. And … Never mind" he said walking away "Wait where are you going?" I asked him "I have to record now…Leave NOW" he yelled at me "YOU HATEW ME!" I yelled and cried out of his house and went back home. After hours of crying and my parents and my brother and sister trying to cheer me up nothing worked. After everyone left to get some dinner as few minutes later I heard I knock on the door. I tried to get up and walked to the door and as I whipped some of my tears of my face I opened the door. "Cloe, Are you okay" he asked me while giving me a hug "Why did you yell at…" I said with tears falling on his shirt. "I'm sorry Cloe I didn't mean to make you cry he said with a tighter hug and a kiss on my cheek. "You Hate me.." I said looking down "No I don't I was trying to ask you something but if I ask you might stop being my friend" he explained "What where you trying to tell me " I asked him as the tears stop falling. "I was wondering if you want to hang out sometimes…Kind of like a date.." he said trying to hide his face. "I would love to go on a date with you." I said I as I jumped on him with a smile "Did I ever tell you that you got a pretty smile?" he said and giggled "No but did I ever tell you that you have a cute smile?" I said with a giggled. Wee started to walk around the street and as we were walking he held my hand. This must have been the best day of my life. We got home before everyone else and he walked me to my front door, "I'll see you later okay" he said with a smile. "I'll see you later too" I also said with a smile on my face. He kissed my cheek again and walked back home. I've been blushing that night and I told my brother and sister (RDJ and Amy) everything that happened today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Our first date

I stayed up all night just as happy as ever, my parents said they never seen me smile like this before in my life but I told them I'm just having a good day. I ran to get my food and after I grabbed a few slices of pizza I ran back into m room with the door shut. I never thought he would ever ask me out and I also never thought he liked me. I went to sleep happy that next night and I woke up with a huge smile on my face. My sister Amy thought I was tripping because she have never seen me smile through out the whole day before but when I told her what happened she got RDJ and she told him what I told her. He came in the room and looking at me "He asked you out on a date?" he asked me, "Yes and I haven't stopped smiling since then." I said with joy and I wanted to ran out the house and jump every where outside. "Is this some kind of trick he's playing on you? He just met you a few weeks ago and he asked you out like that?" Amy said wondering why he would ask me out and out her. "Well yea and it's not like he would ask you out, you're to young or him and he's perfect for me" I told her, I was dreaming of our first kiss we would have tonight. After a few hours later it was 1pm and I heard a knock on the door. "I'LL GET IT!" I said running through the house trying to get the door before anyone else can. "Jordan you're here!" I said with a big smile on my face, "Yes I'm here, are you ready to go?" He asked me with a cute smile on his face. "Yep" I said as I was walking out the door "Wait should you tell your folks you're leaving?" he asked me "Oh yea I forgot, guys I'm leaving I'll see you all later" I yelled "Okay Cloe have fun." My mom told me. After that he grabbed my hand and we started walking to his car. He took me out to get something to eat and we started talking and laughing, and as the sun started to go down and the stars starting to show, we watched the sunset again but he held hands this time. "I love you…" I told him as I was looking up in the sky. "I know" he told me and he kissed me. In my head I was going: (OMGOMGOMGOMGMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGMOMGOG) after the sun was down I looked at him and then asked him if he could teach me how to be a pro at skating, he giggled and he took me home. "I'll teach you later but right now it's getting late and you should go home." He said and then hugged me. "Okay um by the way here's my number" I wrote my number on his arm and I told him to call or text me tonight. "Okay I'll text or call you later, okay babe" he said "Oh my gosh you called me your babe?!" I started to fangirl all over to place. "Because you are" He said with a smile and he kissed me and I opened my door. "I love you" I said "I love you too" he said back. I was the happiest fan in the world and the one on only YouTuber I love so much is my boyfriend now. I told everyone what happened tonight, my brother thought it was cool besides the sweet stuff my mom and dad was happy that I found love, and my sister didn't like the fact he's my boyfriend. I went to bed happy that night and my sister tried to wonder why he liked me more then her.

I loved this Chapter and yes my sister does like CaptainSparklez too, to bad she's to young for him and I'm not XD lol and my brother did thought it was a good idea to try to date him so we could be famous too. I guess I give him some props too. I'll make another one as soon as I can. Until then Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Busy once again.

I woke up that next morning knowing that I didn't have to see rain every time I wake up, I checked my phone like I always do every morning and I saw that I missed three calls and four text messages from last night. I hate the fact that went to bed to early and Jordan did say he would text or call me last night, I got In the shower and I got dress and I had to walk my dog Puddin' who is I think evil at some point. I didn't have to put any clothes on her since it was so hot outside. I went out and walked and I noticed that I didn't see Jordan come out his house this morning. I walked over there with Puddin' in my arms and I knocked on the door. No one answered, so I did it again. Once again no one answered and then I got an incoming call on my phone. I pulled out my phone and answered it, "Jordan, how come no one is home?" I asked him, "Because I was trying to tell you last night that I'm going to be busy today so I wont be home until 10pm" he explained "Dang it! Only if I stayed up a little later last night I would have known that." I said feeling stupid as ever. "It's not your fault, I didn't know you went to bed so early." He said "Because we had so much fun last night I used all of my energy so when I went home I feel asleep." I explained. "Well it's okay, I'll try to come home early until then I'll see you soon my love." He said. "okay, I love you." I said with a smile on my face even though he couldn't see me smile. "I love you too." He said back and then we both hung up. "Well looks like I have to be by myself today.." I sighed and went back inside. After a few hours of crying and waiting for my Jordan to come home I had gotten a phone call from him. I answered the phone trying not to sound like I been crying all day "Hello.." I said with a soft voice "Cloe, are you okay?" he asked me making sure I wasn't crying "Yea I'm fine…are you home yet?" I asked crossing my fingers "I'm on my way, I'm about to get something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked "YES! I mean..yes I would love to eat some McDonalds." I told him with the sound of joy. Everyone knows I love food more then anything else in the world. "Okay, well I'll see you in a little bit" he said "Okay I'll see you In a little bit." I smiled as I hung up the phone and not because I'm getting food it's because Jordan is coming back and I love him more then I love food. As I waited for him outside to come home I was looking at the sunset knowing that I've been looking at it all by myself an then I saw his car pulled up. I got up and ran to him and gave him a big hug, he hugged me back and said "How was your day" he said with a smile "Well to be honest I really didn't do nothing but stayed inside waiting for you to come home. "Well you just got lucky because I'm here now and we can eat." He said giving me another hug. Tonight was a great night even though I had a boring day but it all turned out to be the best day ever at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The girlfriend mod.

That day I went to Jordan's house to play some Minecraft with him. He told me he got a special mod and he wants me to find out what it was. "So what's the mod?" I asked him "I'll show you it's somewhere around here." He said with a smile on his face. So as we looked for the mod he was trying to show me, after a few seconds later we found it. "Here it is, I promise you you'll like it." He told me "Well then what's the mod?" I asked him. "It's a Girlfriend mod." He said laughing, "Dude are you kidding me?! You have a girlfriend right here playing with you and you come here to show her that you have a girlfriend mod on mincraft?!" I said yelling at him wanting to hurt him. "It's a little joke clam down, and besides it's not like she's real or anything." He said with a smirk on his face. "You're right I should calm down a bit." I said trying to not get mad over a stupid mod he downloaded for fun. After a few hours of playing it was noon and he made us both some lunch to eat, after we ate we went back to his room to play some more minecraft. Every time he wasn't looking I would hit his mincraft girlfriend and she would just try to hit me back, but since I have so many mods most of them you couldn't hit me because I'm a op. "I never got to name her yet…" he said thinking, "What do you want to name her?" I asked him. "It has to be Cherry or Sherry…I don't know" he said. "How about Clarity.." I asked him looking eye to eye. "Do you want to name her Clarity?" He asked me, "I only thought of it because there Is a song called Clarity by Zedd and I love that song so much…so I thought it could be a name…" I explained hiding my face. "How about this, we forget about the whole girlfriend mod and I'll delete and your new nick name will be Clarity" he told me with a smile on his face. "Okay sounds good to me." I smiled back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Who is she?!

The next morning I woke up screaming in bed wondering why I had a feeling Jordan was doing something behind my back, I got dressed and walked out of the house looking around making sure I didn't see anything I didn't want to see. At the moment I saw I lady walked out of Jordan's house wearing booty shorts and a tank top. I walked over there looking like I was about to go to war, "WHO IS SHE?!" I asked him yelling trying not to kill the both of them, "Cloe this is my ex Rosie, Rosie this is my girlfriend Cloe" he said "EX?!" I yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU HAVE YOUR EX AT YOUR HOUES WHEN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND RIGHT HERE WAITING FOR YOU!" I kept yelling at him "Clarity she's just here because she found out I moved here a few weeks ago and then two weeks later you came." He said. "Nice to meet you Cloe." She said with a smile. "Don't touch me." I said with an evil mad look on my face. "Does she act like this a lot…" She asked Jordan "No-" "I only act like this when I see someone I hate…" I said cutting Jordan off. "Oh..Well then…" she said looking a little scared. "No one asked you to come here.." I whispered to myself. "Want to come back inside" Jordan asked her, "Sure" she said "Cloe" he asked me "Sure I'll come too" I said giving her an evil smile. We all walked inside and sat down in the living room, it was quite and you could hear a clock tick. "Jordan I want something to eat…may you please make me something" I asked him "Sure I think I want something too, I'll make us something" he said and then walked in the kitchen. Once he left I had time to talk to Rosie, "No one asked you to come here…" I said giving her a mean look. "Jordan told me he moved into a house and I wanted to come and-" "But did he ask you to come over though!" I said "No but I wanted to see him again…I didn't know he had a girlfriend…" She said with a sorry look on her face." I want you to leave and never come back and if I see you again I will make sure you will never see the sunlight ever again UNERSTAND ME!" I said as I got closer to her "YES I UNDERSTAD" She said yelling with tears coming out her eyes. "Jordan…I have to go.." she said to him with tears in her eyes, "What's wrong" He asked her "I just have to go now…it was nice seeing you again…" she said then she ran out the house. "That was weird…" I said trying to look like I didn't do anything. "It sure was.." He said.


End file.
